Physic Menace
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Vegeta runs into a strange young man that aims to make him his by the end of the week.
1. Monday

**Physic Menace**

Disclaimer.

**FM**: Woooo second crossover.

**Ch. 1 Monday**

**~Foscus: Vegeta~**

Vegeta walked down the sidewalk, he grumbled with a grocery list in his hand. Vegeta enter the store and searched for a cart, once he found one he began shopping. He hated being sent on these errands, he didn't get it why Bulma just didn't make the kid do it or get someone else to, since they were soooo rich.

He got everything he needed except for fruit, he reached for one and grabbed a grey hand with three fingers. Vegeta quickly pulled his hand back just like as the other person, he looked up to see slender grey legs, purple crotch and with what appeared to be a long purple tail.

"Uh sorry..."

"You should learn to wait for other people, freak."

"No need to be a dick about it."

"Hold your tongue you insignificant bug!"

"Just promise not to cry when you wet yourself and I get the fruit before you, even though there're hundreds."

"Do you know who I am? I'm-GAH!" Vegeta's cock became highlighted by a pink glow and it instantly became full sized, he grabbed his crotch as he climaxed in his blue tights. The tall stranger picked his desired fruit and put it in his hand basket then smirked at Vegeta.

"I'm Mewtwo, who are you? Mr. Pent-up?" Vegeta doubled over on the floor as his climax continued, his head slowly rose to see Mewtwo.

"I'm Vvveeggeetttaaa, pprrriiinnnccceee oooffff aaallll sssaaaiiyyyyaaaannnsss."

"Although you are quite the hot head, I'll drop by Bulma's place later just to see ya." Mewtwo chuckled as he smiled in Vegeta's face.

"Wwwaaaiii-"

"I'm Physic, I can do much more than just make you aroused, but I'll give you one week and if you still don't want me I'll leave you alone...deal?" Vegeta looked at Mewtwo's hand as it rubbed his cheek, a light flush coming to surface as his orgasm subsided. Vegeta quickly regained himself and he glared at the grey being as he stood up and left his sight.

Vegeta got up and swiped the cum off his blue tights but it was still very noticeable however Vegeta's glare kept anyone from asking or looking at him unless it was absolutely necessary. Later that night, Vegeta got home and was yelled at by Bulma but he waved her off and went to his room leaving the groceries with Bulma, Vegeta stripped of his filthy clothes and was butt naked when he heard a tap on the window. Vegeta turned his head to the window to see Mewtwo smirking at him. The two stared at each other and eventually Vegeta opened the window letting Mewtwo float inside.

"If you're a so called "Physic" why didn't you just open the window?" Vegeta closed the window then watched with narrowed eyes as Mewtwo floated down onto his bed.

"Because I knew you would do it... Wow you **ARE** in pretty good shape, aren't cha?" Mewtwo had his hands behind his head and had his legs parted as he laid on Vegeta's bed. Mewtwo looked over the saiyan's muscular body from his juicy pectorals to his soft five inch cock with a black bush on top.

"Whatever, just tell me why the hell you're in my house." Vegeta went to his dresser and pulled out underwear, not liking be butt naked.

"It's not your house as much as its Bulma's." Vegeta glared at the cocky Physic. "But... I've got a fancy for HOT, POWERful men." Vegeta's eyes widened then he smirked at the grey man as he dropped his underwear and stood up, letting Mewtwo see everything.

"Then no wonder you want me! I'm the strongest on the universe plus just look at me!" Vegeta flexed his magnificent muscles as he stroked his own ego. Mewtwo smirked as his own thick organ poked out of his slit and began to grow. Vegeta smirked as he watched Mewtwo rub his hard on, he liked that he could arouse someone just by flexing and showing off. Just then Bulma's voice called for Vegeta, who rolled his eyes.

"Ooo...she sounds mad..." Mewtwo continued to stroke himself, not caring since he used a small bit of his power to seal the door shut.

"Nevermind that, tell me which part of me do you like the best." Vegeta continued to flex for the Physic being. Mewtwo smiled as his organ reached his full nine inches and as Vegeta flexed in various poses showing off his rock hard body.

"Well these are nice..." Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and Vegeta's nipples were highlighted in pink. Vegeta moaned as his nipples were teased and pulled by an invisible force. "However this is very entertaining..." Vegeta's growing organ was highlighted in pink and became his full nine inches in no time. Vegeta tried to conceal his moans as his pleasure intake increased but his legs were starting to shake, betraying him. "But let's not forget your fluffy behind..." Vegeta gasped in shock as his cheeks were parted and a thick unknown force penetrated him. Vegeta tried to protest in rage but his mouth was highlighted and he felt a thick invisible dick.

Loud foot steps could be heard nearing the door, Vegeta couldn't care less seeing that he was stuffed in both holes by thick invisible dicks. The door handle jiggled furiously and Bulma shouted as she banged on the door, for Vegeta to open the door and come down stairs. Both men shrugged her off as they stared at each other with lust filled eyes.

Mewtwo got up and walked over to Vegeta, who was receiving a pounding from behind but kept his voice sealed, Mewtwo looked in Vegeta's eyes and kissed him, to the prince, he still felt like something thick was still in there but Mewtwo's tongue was able to move around with ease.

Mewtwo's hands went down Vegeta's back as they kissed and spread the plump cheeks wider than before, earning a sceamish moan from the prince as the force went deeper inside him. Mewtwo's lips broke away from Vegeta's and so did the invisible cock in the saiyn's mouth, Vegeta panted as he stared off in the distance.

"You're such a cutie Vegeta." Mewtwo smiled and hugged the hot blooded saiyan as his eyes turned to normal. Vegeta panted and pushed away from the Physic pokemon, regaining his stature.

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"Well I want to get to know you, Vetega, not just play with you." Mewtwo chuckled as he watched Vegeta's cock bob up and down in need. "...want me to fix that?"

"I don't need your help to get off and you still haven't answered my question!"

"Oh well I like all of you, but I still want to get to know you." Mewtwo vanished just seconds after Bulma finally got that door open, leaving an enraged Bulma to viciously scold and yell at Vegeta.

**ToBeCONTIUED...**


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Vegeta was working out in his private training room when he sensed another presence in his chamber.

"Here to obstruct my schedule?" Vegeta didn't look away from or stop hitting the red sand bag hanging in front of him.

"Maybe but I do enjoy watching you." Mewtwo watched as the shirtless Vegeta, who was in blue spandex shorts, punched the punching bag. Mewtwo hovered around Vegeta, keeping his distance but eyeing the shorter man carefully, noting every muscle on the man.

Vegeta switched from the punching bag to lifting weights, he started small, 200Ib's working each arms then laid on a bench, on his back. He gripped the bar with 400Ib's and lifted it off the rack, pulling it closer then pushing it up in the air. Mewtwo stood in front of Vegeta, his large pink organ sticking it's pink face in Vegeta's line of vision.

"Gah! Would you get that thing out of my face!?" Vegeta scowled at the throbbing triangular shaped organ in his face.

"Why? You're hard just as well." Mewtwo looked at the tent in Vegeta's pants.

"Yeah but FROM EXCISING! NOW MOVE IT! OR LOSS IT!"

"Charming." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Vegeta's mouth stay open, Mewtwo's knelt down, feeding the saiyan his organ, which swelled with the pleasure. Vegeta's arms also had a pink glow as they continued to workout like Mewtwo didn't just put his cock inside his mouth. Mewtwo moved slightly sliding his organ back and forth inside Vegeta's forced open maw.

Vegeta scowled in protest and made angered sounds but that only gave pleasure to his tormentor. Mewtwo groaned in pleasure as he lowered himself into Vegeta's maw. Mewtwo stood up, his organ popping out of Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta glared as he regained control of his body, he put the heavy weight on a rack above him the nstood up, Mewtwo hovering in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"How dare you treat me like some slave! IM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!AND YOU WILL SHOW ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE! OR I WI- WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" Mewtwo was stroking himself as Vegeta yelled at him, staring into the rage filled eyes as he jerked it.

"Why? Would you rather I do it to you?" Or perhaps to the both of us?" Vegeta growled as he glared at the pokemon before him, who had his three fingers all over his saiyan pride. Vegeta yelled angrily at the Physic and was interrupted by Mewtwo forcing him to the floor, pressing his mouth on his.

Vegeta made rageful protests through the kiss but he quickly ran out of air and had to pry Mewtwo off of him. Mewtwo sat up as he watched Vegeta get up and he wiped his mouth as he stared at Mewtwo's member.

"Can't believe you get off on this..."

"Heh, like you're not?"

"SHUTP UP!"

"Keh." Mewtwo rose to a upright position, levitating slowly to the calmed saiyan. Vegeta turned around and Mewtwo licked his lips as he watched Vegeta's ass walk as he walked away.

With a pair of blue glowing eyes, Vegeta's bottom was exposed, the saiyan turned his head to notice his ass hanging out. Just as Vegeta was about to protest, Mewtwo slammed his long organ inside Vegeta's tight hole.

"GAAAAHH! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO JUST FORCE IT IN!" Vegeta's arms were pulled back as he gave out anothe shocked yelp of pain as he was intensely plowed. Vegeta felt Mewtwo's hands on his bare chest as he pulled back. Vegeta tried to scold the Physic pokemon but when he did Mewtwo just thrusted faster making him lose his breath.

"You're so tight Vegeta, is this your fist time with a man?" Mewtwo grinded his organ inside the angered saiyan as he placed as kiss on the man's neck and pinched the soft nubs on his chest.

"Fuck...you...you're...not...even...human..." Vegeta clenched his teeth as he built up his Ki., there was no way he'd let this guy, this thing dominate him.

"Well neither are you, Prince of all SAIYANS~" Vegeta growled as his hair sprang up with golden fury, his muscles increased in size and his black eyes turned blue. Vegeta growled as he still didn't have full control of his arms, but he had more than before.

"Oh well aren't you special? So much more to love~"

"You preverted freak!" Vegeta flew backwards having Mewtwo organ bitty inside him when he forced the pokemon against a wall.

Mewtwo held Vegeta's waist trying to pulled back a bit but the man had a great grip on him. Mewtwo clench his teeth as Vegeta took charge, slamming his back against the wall. Vegeta didn't care what it looked like all knew was that he was in charge and taking action. By the time Vegeta released the him, Mewtwo was going through his fifth orgasm, Vegeta powered down as he looked over his shoulder at the pokemon embedded in the wall.

"How was that freak? Just want the doctor ordered right?" Vegeta smirked as the Pokemon fell to his knees, his organ leaking cum as it laid limp on the floor. Mewtwo was on a up right position but was weaken from the intense sex. Vegeta smirked as he looked at Mewto in his current tired state. "You know since you had your fun it's only fair that I have mine." Vegeta grabbed to exhausted Pokemon and threw him over a bench and after lifting the tail out of his way, thrusted his large inside the small hole.

Mewtwo's body shook from the powerful pounding he was receiving. Vegeta grabbed the appendages from the top of Mewtwo's head and used them to further plow his preverted guest. Mewtwo's head was pulled back, the pounding and slightly rough treatment was reawakening his sore member.

Vegeta spilled his seed deep inside the weak pokemon then pulled out, putting his member back in his ripped shorts.

"How was that freak?" Mewtwo didn't answer, Vegeta walked over to the front of him to noticed that he fainted. Vegeta threw the unconscious Physic over his shoulders and left the room.

Mewtwo woke up in a soft bed, he recognized the room, it was Vegeta's. He smiled but when he tried to move pain shot up his spine, so he levitated out of bed, letting his privates hang in the air. Mewtwo groaned as his body ached, once he finds his hot headed date he'll head home and heal up.

Mewtwo is quickly found his man in an argument with his wife. Mewtwo floated over and rested it on on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta glared at Bulma but turned his head to look at Mewtwo.

"So you finally got up, you were out for a while." Mewtwo didn't say anything, he just kissed the saiyan's cheek, clearly still worn out. Vegeta gave the pokemon a cheek kiss as well, mostly just to piss off Bulma. "You going?" Mewtwo nodded as he started to disappear, leaving Bulma and Vegeta to fight over a brand new thing.

**TBC**


End file.
